yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki's Decks
Jaden Yuki's Deck has gone through a myriad of changes throughout both the anime and manga versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It is most famous for his "Elemental Hero" monsters, which fuse in various combination to create more powerful monsters. He later acquires "Elemental Hero Neos", which becomes his signature card, and it is in fact a card of his own design. It can fuse with the "Neo-Spacian" monsters without the use of a "Polymerization" card. His manga incarnation still uses "Elemental Heroes", though he does not generally use the same ones that his anime counterpart utilizes. He later begins using the "Masked Hero" series of cards in place of them. Anime Season 1 During the first year, Jaden plays an Elemental Hero Deck, composed of Spell and Trap Cards that support them, as well as his spirit partner "Winged Kuriboh". His deck largely supports Fusion Summoning stronger Elemental Heroes, often using a colorful array of Spell Cards, which have additional effects besides the aforementioned effect, allowing great flexibility in strategies. All Elemental Heroes fuse in some combination, granting Jaden a myriad of different effects to take advantage of. Some of his spell and monster card combinations serve as back-up strategies. His strategies are always full of surprises and he always draws the right card when needed. Season 2 Elemental Heroes In the early parts of Season 2, Jaden continues to play an Elemental Hero Deck. He debuts several new Fusion Monsters, including "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", which is the first fusion to utilize "Elemental Hero Necroshade" as a Fusion Material Monster. Neos In his second year, after his second duel with Aster, Jaden's deck is left blank to his eyes due to Sartorius' powers. With the inability to use his old Hero Deck, Jaden received a new one that included some cards he created as a child for a KaibaCorp contest. Once his ability to see his older cards returned, he combined elements from both Decks into a single Deck, his Neos Deck. While this deck still contains many of the cards from his original deck, it also consists of Neo-Spacians and cards that exploit their ability to "Contact Fuse" with "Elemental Hero Neos" in a Guyver-inspired fashion. Neos becomes his signature card after he acquires it, much like "Dark Magician" was for Yugi Muto. Ojama-Heroes In an attempt to get Chazz back to normal Jaden mixed in the some of the Ojama cards that Chazz had thrown away into his own Deck. Season 3 Neos Jaden continues to use his Neos deck in Season 3, debuting fusions involving "Elemental Hero Neos" and two, rather than one Neo-Spacian monsters as well as several new Elemental Hero fusions. In addition, the rest of the Chrysalis monsters make their debuts, as they had all been unseen save for "Chrysalis Dolphin", which was was used once in Season 2. After being freed from the influence of The Supreme King, Jaden keeps the "Super Polymerization" card, which proved to be one of the keys of ending his continued conflict with Yubel. Young Jaden During several flashbacks, Jaden is shown dueling a friend of his named Osamu (who went unnamed in the English version). Evil Heroes In his third year, while possessed by The Supreme King, Jaden plays an Evil Hero Deck, which consists of vile, more powerful incarnations of his regular Elemental Hero Fusions. As opposed to his flexible strategies that he normally uses, this deck consists of a much more straightforward approach that simply overpowers his opponents with the deadly effects of certain Evil Heroes, as his trademark card, "Dark Fusion", protects the summoned monsters from being targeted by his opponent's effects. Season 4 After fusing his soul with Yubel, Jaden gains the ability to Summon Duel Spirits in his own dimension. He usually uses this ability to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos", who is instrumental in saving Jaden's life more than once during the final Season. In this Season, cards that had not been seen since Season 1, such as "Mirror Gate" are included in Jaden's Deck once more. It's later revealed he still includes "Super Polymerization" in his deck and also uses "Yubel" herself. He's able to use the former to fuse the latter with "Elemental Hero Neos" to create "Neos Wiseman". Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time Though the duel in the film is short, the cards that are shown would indicate that his deck has not changed much since Season 4, besides the addition of a few cards that debut in the movie. Manga Nature Elemental Heroes In the manga, Jaden uses an Elemental Hero deck, different from that of his anime counterpart. He combines the regular Elemental Heroes with ones of a nature base that once belonged to Koyo Hibiki. Kid Jaden When Koyo decides to duel Jaden with his real deck, he tells Jaden to build the best deck he can. Jaden builds an Elemental heroes deck similar to Koyo's. This deck is very similar to the one his anime counterpart uses in the first year. Masked Heroes Jaden uses a Deck containing the "Masked Hero" monsters starting with his duel against Aster Phoenix. These "Hero" monsters are capable of Transformation Summoning. Video games Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Jaden initially uses a Deck similiar to that of his anime counterpart, though he has less Fusion Monsters. He later uses more powerful Decks, that include the stronger Fusions. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 When selected as a partner in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, Jaden plays a Deck focused on "Elemental Hero Neos" and its Fusion Monsters. Duel Terminal Notes Category:Characters' Decks